Sing Along
by Yuu Takahiro
Summary: Ruki love to sing , but he need to learn where to sing the right song to the right person


Ruki was reading some porn magazines at the cough. "Wow, girls nowadays do show off a lot ..."he examined the girls in bikini in the pictures. "That's boring!" he threw the magazines away. Ruki plugged his mp3 player into his ears. He closed his eyes and rests his legs.

After the photo shoot, Reita came in the room. He saw the magazines on the floor. "Hey, that's mine, how dare you throw it, Ruki?" Reita said it in a mad tone. He picked up the magazines and saw Ruki didn't seem to listen to him. He tried to ignore Ruki and sat on the other sofa just opposite Ruki. He began to read his beloved porn magazines.

"If you got it, flaunt it, boy I know you want it…When I turned around you watch me check up on it, Ohh ...you watching me shake it ,I see it in your face ,You can't take its blazing , you watch me in amazement …" Ruki sang along what he heard from the mp3 . He returned humming. Reita was shocked and looked at Ruki for a while.

"You think that I'm teasing, but I am got any reason, I'm sure that I can please you…but first I got to read you..." Ruki sang again. Reita turned his attention from the magazines to Ruki. "Oh Boy, you looking you like what you see, won't you come over and check up on it….." Ruki going back humming the song.

"Ruki is singing along again..." Reita looked at Ruki who just love singing any English song along even he didn't know what it means.  
"I can tell you want to taste it, but I'm gonna make you chase it, you got to be patient, I like my man patient, more patient…" Ruki seem to enjoy the music. Reita still watching Ruki's reaction. "What kind of song that got so many INVITATIONS inside the lyrics?" Reita listened to what Ruki sang.

"I can be a tease ...but I really want to please you…" Ruki continued. "Really?" Reita asked. "So sexy boy…come and check on me tonight..." Ruki sang. "Are you inviting me?" Reita asked as if Ruki's listening. "Baby I see your working hard, I want to let you know I'm proud, Let me know that I admire what you do" Ruki sang the next song played in his mp3 player.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ruki…" Reita chuckled. "Don't know if I need to reassure you, my life will be purposeless without you…." Reita crooked his eyebrows. "I didn't know I'm that important you, Ruki ..." Reita smirked. "Let me cater to you , cause baby this is your day , do anything for my man , Baby you blow me away , I got your slippers , your dinner , your dessert and so much more. Anything you want let me cater to you…" Ruki sang with his sweetest voice.

"I'm sure you can be a good wife then…" Reita said. "Fulfill your every desire, your wish is my command …I want to cater to my man….." Ruki just kept on singing and he reached his high notes that got Reita laughing.

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, Papa ...Paparazzi…Baby, there's not other superstar, You know that I'll be your Papa...Paparazzi , Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine , Baby ..You'll be famous chase you down until you love me…Papa...Paparazzi…." Reita remembered this song, Ruki been asking Reita to download it.

"Rah...rah...rah...ahh...ahh…ahh…Rahma...Rah...mama…Gaga oh...lala...Want your BAD ROMANCE….." Ruki clapped his own hands as he sang. "I want your ugly, I want your disease, and I want you're everything as long as it's free. I want your love….Love …Love...Love...I want your love…." Reita looked at Ruki while he got turned on. Reita could felt he was getting hard inside his pants. "Dammit ..."Reita tried to control himself. "For God Sake, Ruki…stop singing..." Reita thought.

"I want your drama ...The touch of your hand, I want your leather studded kiss in the sand...I want your love…" "You know that I want you... And you know that I need you. I want it bad...your bad romance..." Ruki moaned after that. Reita covered his ears. "I'm not listening to it. I'm not listening…Lalala…"Reita said.

"I want your love and I want your revenge… You and I could write a bad romance..." Ruki hummed again. Reita removed his hands as he didn't hear Ruki sang again. "I think I better leave before I fuck him..." Reita stood up and prepared to leave the room.

"You know that I want you…Because I'm a free bitch baby…." Ruki continued singing. Reita who reached the doorknob heard that stopped. He turned back his sight to Ruki. "Did you just say you're a free bitch?" Reita asked.

"Walk, walk fashion baby. I'm a freak bitch, baby!" Ruki did answer Reita accidentally. "I want your love and I want your revenge, I want your love, I don't wanna be friends..." Reita did wait for Ruki to say this to him a long time ago ever since Reita got a crush on this vocalist.

Reita sat back at the sofa. "Just leave with me now say the word we'll go, I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the rope, You'll see a side of love, you're never known, I can't see it going down ...going down.." Ruki changed another song. "In my head, I see you were all over me...In my head, I see you fulfill my fantasy ...my head...you'll be screaming Oh...Oh…in my head…Yeahhh…Yeahh…" Ruki moaned.

"Holy shit…" Reita murmured.  
"And I'm on tonight , You know my hips don't lie , And I'm starting to feel it's right , All the attraction , the tension , Don't you see baby , this is perfection.." Ruki sang another song. "Yes Ruki baby, I see it already ..." Reita locked the door from inside. Ruki still didn't even notice that. Reita slowly took off his t-shirt.

Reita placed himself on top of Ruki. Ruki could felt a shadow covering him, he opened his eyes. "Reita?" Ruki puzzled looking the blond hair guy was naked. Reita put Ruki's mp3 away. "Hey..." Ruki was unsatisfied. Reita pulled the ear phone and left only the mp3 speaker playing the song at large volume.

"Touch my body, put me on the floor, and wrestle me around, play with me some more ….Touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel, like you never did ..."  
"Heard that?" Reita asked got Ruki blushed hard. "I….I…didn't hear it …."Ruki hide his red face with the pillow. "Touch my body , Let me wrap my thighs , all around your waist , just a little taste …Touch my body, know you love the curves , Come on and give me what I deserve , And touch my body…."

Reita grinned. Reita grabbed the pillow and pulled it away. "Your song just turned me on …" Reita whispered. "I'm sorry ..." Ruki's voice was shaking. "Don't be because I'm gonna touch your body till your body is sore …"Reita stared into Ruki's black eyes. "What?" Ruki yelled.

"What are you doing?" Ruki's heart was pounding like crazy when Reita leaned his lips closer to him. Ruki could felt Reita's warmth breath and sensed Reita's heart beating so fast. "Isn't it obvious?" Reita whispered. Reita smashed their lips together. Ruki was stunned and widened his eyes more. "Relax Ruki…" Reita smirked when he removed his lips to check on Ruki.

Ruki felt his blood rushing in his vein, his cheeks were all pink, he almost faint. "This love, hate relationship, you say you can't handle it. But there's no way, to stop this now. So shut up and kiss me …" the mp3 was still turned on. "Listen to that?" Reita pointed the mp3 player. "Listen to what?" Ruki tried to deny that he listened to the lyrics. Reita chuckled and picked up the mp3 to turn it off. "I stop the nagging mp3 player, let's continue …." Reita said to the shy Ruki underneath him.

Ruki purred, biting his own pink lips with his eyes watching Reita licking his neck. "You're so good in persuading me to do this….." Reita whispered at his ear. "Reita…how long have you been in the room?" Ruki was curious when he never heard Reita came in. "Since you sang those songs…."Reita smirked. Ruki's cheeks burned. "You were listening the whole time?"  
"Yes baby, I do and I love your voice ..."  
Ruki was speechless.

"Since you already received my invitation…let me please you…."Ruki whispered as he licked Reita's earlobe. "I like to see you try..." Reita turning his position with his partner where Ruki was on top of him now. Reita volunteered to open his mouth welcoming a hot sticky tongue to play with his. "Mmmmnhh...mm..." Reita and Ruki closed their enjoying every moment of this wet kiss.

Reita grabbed and pushed Ruki's hips to pull him closer. Ruki removed his mouth just to let both of them breathe. Both of them are panting. Two hands pinched each hard nipple. Reita moaned. Suddenly Ruki could felt something sprang forward at his ass. "Oh dear …I think his likes it..." Ruki smirked. Now is Reita's turn to blush. "Ru…..Ru…..Ruki…"Reita moaned as Ruki reached his hand at his pants. "Mmmm... I think it's ready to come out and play…" Ruki said. "Ohh...and from the feel of it, yours are ready to be play too…" Reita looked at Ruki's already massive erection. "Uruse..." Ruki spoke in a low voice with his cheeks all flashed up.

Reita slowly raised his body and looking lustfully into Ruki's cute eyes. Reita lifted his chin up. "Your skin is too pale, let me put some color on it …" Reita said. "No …I think my skin is perfectly fine…" Without second word Reita pushed Ruki down to the floor. Like a predator, Reita now looking at Ruki and licked his lips. Reita bend down and reached his mouth to Ruki's neck.

Little purple marks spread all along his collarbone. "Aaahh….ahh..." Ruki kept moaning with pleasure. "I didn't know you are a masochist …in the interview you said you're a sadist ..."Reita laughed. "Ba...ba...baka…I'm a sadist ... just...this ….I…."Ruki stopped talking and continue moaning as Reita touched his erection that is still inside his pants.

"Your little lie won't work on me …" Reita said. "Hoho…your nipples are so hard, they want to be tease a little …" "Wait…Reita…" Ruki tried to stop Reita from laying his mouth there but it's too late. Reita pressed Ruki's hand so hard that he can't even struggled his hands. "Aahh…Ahh…." Ruki closed his eyes while enjoying his nipples getting wet. "Damn it Reita…please stop teasing me…"Ruki said.  
"I will…" Reita said. "Hontou?" Ruki asked. "Sure, after I fuck your sweet ass here …" Reita gave a spank to Ruki's ass. Ruki gave a squeaky voice. "See, you're a masochist…" Reita laughed. Reita released only one of Ruki's hands just to undo his own belt and Ruki's.

As the zipper went down and the boxer was removed, Ruki noticed Reita's cock was huge. "Like what you see?" Reita asked. Ruki climbed up a bit. "Reita…I love what I see…" Ruki touched the big cock right in front of his face. "Reita… I ….I…" Ruki's voice was shaking. "Yes baby?" Reita asked. "I want to please it ..." Ruki said.

Reita chuckled. "You talked like a whore ..." Reita smirked. Ruki stood up suddenly leaving Reita on the floor. Ruki unzipped his on pants and removed his boxer. Reita howled .Ruki took the mp3 player on the table and pressed it. "I know you like me …I know you do….That whenever I come around, she's all over you…" Ruki put the mp3 player back on the table.

Crawled slowly to Reita, Reita kept watching lustfully. Ruki pressed Reita down and licked from his lips right to his forehead. "Oh God …" Reita said. "Now, that's what you call Whore…" Ruki whispered and kissed Reita's cheeks. "So how much must I pay you for one night?" Reita smirked evilly. "I want Reita only ...all inside me ..." Ruki smiled.

Ruki slipped his hands down to Reita's sensitive part. Reita moaned. Ruki moved his head down. Give a slight lick to the standing cock, Reita groined. Ruki grabbed Reita's hard rock cock right to his tongue. "Aaah….ahh…Ruki…" his tongue kept swirling the head, Reita shivered as Ruki brushed his hair inside his tights. "Love it?" Ruki asked and kept licking it like licking a lollipop. Reita's balls were twitching in his between his fingers. He put it all inside his mouth now; give it a little suck treatment.

"I can't stand it anymore…" Reita tried to cover up his big red face. He wants to show to Ruki now here he is the boss. "Ok whore, you prepared me enough …" Reita said. Ruki looked into Reita with seducing eyes. "Reita, I want you to give my ass here a nice massage …" Ruki kissed the hot pair of lips and touched it. "Don't worry, I will fuck you so hard that you won't sit straight tomorrow." Reita tried to be gentle. "I didn't trust you…" Ruki said.

"How about I say I will fuck your damn pussy until you need to crawl to work tomorrow morning…." Reita said. "Now, that's more convincing..." Ruki chuckled. He volunteered to part his legs wide open for Reita. "You really are born as a slut…" Reita said. "Look who's talking…" Ruki said. He decided to insert it in slowly because he didn't want that little man under him to yell is the PSC office for god sake.

That hungry hole had been waiting to welcome that fat juicy cock inside it. Reita began to slide its head slowing in, but only the head, he want to decrease the pain. Instantly, Ruki jerked his hips and cried but this doesn't satisfied Ruki. "Reita…Reita…" he cried. "Why you're so slow and gentle? I'm all yours, please make it hard …" Ruki cried and it seems to challenge Reita's pride. "Hard? Do you remember this is the rest room of our office, is not sound proof ..." Reita answered him. "I once caught fucking Uruha here and got warned by the manager…" Reita did learn half of the lesson only.

Ruki chuckled. "If that ...you don't have to worry, I will say we're watching porn, they won't suspicious ..." Ruki is the master mind after all. "Come on, FUCK ME harder…" Ruki demanded. Reita finally revealed his evil grin after hearing what Ruki said. Reita pulled it all out.

Reita have another plan inside his head now. He put his fingers to Ruki's mouth. Ruki just knew this will happen; he already prepared his tongue to cover them with as much saliva as possible. When it is wet enough, Reita pushed one slowly in that hungry entrance. Ruki's muscle was tense and kept sucking his finger. Ruki tried to deny the pain, soon he breathed and moaned. Reita smirked. "How long your baby didn't receive any treatment?" Reita asked. "Is been ...so ...long ...I …didn't remember..." the entire busy schedule been keeping Ruki too tired.

As Reita pushed in the second finger, Ruki screamed out from his throat. "Is it that hurt?" Reita asked. "Damn your finger so big …" Ruki said. Reita laughed. "I will give you something thicker and bigger inside here later..."  
Ruki dug his fingers into Reita's flesh when the third finger came. The fingers moved to certain position that made Ruki cried in pleasure. Ruki's thighs were shaking when Reita found his sweet spot. "So this is the spot?" Reita murmured to himself and soon removed his fingers.

"Second time will make you go to heaven…" Reita warned. Ruki could only nod without any sound came from his mouth. Reita inserted it half way in, Ruki already crying till his cheeks wet. "Hoho, are you crying?" Reita teased. "Shut up…"  
Ruki whimpered softly and bit his lips to avoid any more those embarrassing voice came from him. Ruki's hips jerked with pain and pleasure with his thighs all trembling. Ruki felt like splitting his liquid now, but is too soon, he tried to keep it till the end. Ruki did end up shouting; he can't handle that hotness inside him. Too hot!

"Your tight …" Reita felt his dick almost melt inside Ruki. Ruki can't keep his voice in anymore, his need to moan or anything. Ruki breathed heavily and relaxed. "Ohh...God..." Ruki moaned. That sound that Ruki made increased Reita's thrust. He wanted it...All he ever wanted was that hit to his prostate. "Reita …Re...Rei…." Ruki's ass already wanted this drug .His head was full with pleasure and his vision was blurring. Once Reita moved faster, Ruki felt his body was burning in flame, he didn't want this feeling to lose.

"Faster... Faster…..I...want more..."  
"You asked for it, Ruki baby..."  
Ruki wrapped his legs at Reita's waist to pull him closer, he can't feel enough. Reita rubbed it on the prostate more; some red liquid flowed from his entrance coated at Reita's cock. Reita's dick became slippery and slide out from Ruki. Ruki suddenly felt so cold inside him. "Reita…Don't take it out ...please…."Ruki begged as he wills dead if he didn't have this pleasure. "I want it back….put it back…."

"What?" Reita realized what is wrong. Looking at the blood on the floor. Smirking evilly, Reita spanked Ruki's ass cheeks. "Oh, you want this back inside you?" Ruki nodded. "I will dead if I don't have it…" Reita laughed. "How about you tried to persuade me to put it back into you again?" Reita settled his ass on the cold floor. Ruki got his weak body up, he climbed on to Reita.

"Rei…Rei...Reita..." Ruki used his hot whisper on Reita's ear. "Yes, darling?" Reita was kinda enjoyed it. "I'm thirsting…." Ruki licked Reita's earlobe. "What you want to drink?" Reita touched Ruki's cheeks. Ruki lifted the blond hair guy's chin, forced him to share his saliva with him. He slipped his hands inside Reita's thighs. He moved his mouth down to Reita's dick; his tongue gave the pleasure to it. Reita pulled Ruki's hair.

Reita can't take the amusing tease anymore, he shoot his hot liquid into Ruki's mouth. Unexpectedly, Ruki swallow and left a little on the side of his lips. "I want this ...in me…now…" Ruki grabbed the cock and rubbed between his skins. Reita pushed Ruki on the floor, can't forget the hot tongue battle.

Reita slammed into Ruki's ass, Ruki sure feeling all warm up again. Without other word, he began to pound forward brutally; his twitching hole wanted that, his ass move faster making Reita smirked again as he knew this is a sweet welcome wagon. He continued his wild pace. "Haha, your slut hole still sucking me this hard …." Ruki was ashamed about his reaction. "Rei…Rei...Reita...I want…to…" Reita knew now is time for Ruki. Ruki growled while shooting it at Reita's naked abdomen.

"Now, tell me … you want me to shoot it somewhere else or just right inside your tight slut ass?" Reita could felt he will come the second time. "Fuck, just filled me up …" Ruki said. "Slut whore …" Reita hissed. "Yes, I'm a whore, I'm want you, don't waste it shooting on somewhere else, I want it inside me…" Ruki's cheeks were burning hot; he never knew he will lose his words in this situation.

After that, both tried to catch some air in the locked room. "Ruki , do you think someone eavesdropping at us ? We been so loud .." Reita held Ruki closer to him. "I don't think so ..if not they will knock on the door .." Ruki said .

~Outside the restroom ~  
"I can't wait anymore ..I'm so damn horny now.." Aoi who been hearing the whole thing grabbed Uruha's arm. "Aoi-kun , what are you doing ?" Uruha been eavesdropping too. "Let's do it …I want to fuck you…" Aoi said with his cheeks so red . "But…but.." Uruha unable to continue his words as Aoi already shutting him with kisses . Aoi carried Uruha in bridal style . "BAKA , let me down…"Uruha cried . "I will let you down on my bed …" Aoi said and on the way to his room . Noooooooooooooooooooooooo…^^


End file.
